Moon Trance
by CajunMoma2014
Summary: Sesshomaru's heir was born on a night of loss and sacrifice. She would be great and powerful though, he would make sure of it. Alternate Universe; Shikamaru x Kagome pairing
1. House of Moon

Moon Trance

Prologue: House of Moon

Inuyasha x Naruto Crossover Story

Pairing: Shikamaru x Kagome

Summary: Kagome was born with great power, on a night of loss and sacrifice. Her father couldn't be more proud. AU

…

It was a marriage of convenience.

It wasn't love by any means but the Lord over the House of the Moon found a certain companionship with his wife. Sesshomaru Taisho held a definite fondness for his wife Midoriko, one that was intensified when she fell pregnant with his only child. One that caused a line of worry on his face as he heard her screams from the other side of the paper thin doors. He was so close to her yet he couldn't help in anyway. Two of her midwives that stood guard to make sure he would stay away from his laboring wife ensured it.. It was beyond frustrating but apparently there had been complications at the beginning of the birthing process, one Sesshomaru at first wasn't truly worried about but now he wasn't so sure as the hours had passed and his wife was now going into her sixteenth hour of labor.

The man had decided instead of worrying over his wife to instead focus on what he was sure would be a son. Would he have his father's silver locks or his mother's black hair with his warm topaz eyes or her purple hues? He would, no doubt in his mind have his indigo crescent moon on his forehead as all heirs of this particular clan do.

His thoughts were drawn to a close of his child at the sound of a newborn babies wails. And the eldest healer of his clan walked out.

"Kaede-san? …"

The old woman looked at her head of house a small sad smile drew upon her face as she spoke to her Lord, her words heavy with grief, "Comgratulations, Sesshomaru-sama. You have been blessed with a very healthy daughter."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, one he didn't even realize he was holding, before he had a chance to comment however Kaede continued speaking. "My Lord, milady said she is ready to see you."

Sesshomaru stood his long silver braided hair moving along with his motions. He moved past Kaede and saw his wife tired and drowsy from giving him the greatest gift she could offer him. He raven colored locks stuck to her sweaty skin as she held their babe to her bosom, feeding the now quiet infant.

He was filled with more pride than he thought as he saw the tuft of black hair; he could already tell she would have the same shine of blue through hers as her mother does. Worry filled him the closer he got to his wife and babe though as his sensitive nose picked up on the scent of metallic and with horror he realized looming death.

Realization hit him as he realized why Kaede had a sad look announcing what should have been such wonderful news for him and his clan.

Midoriko gave her husband a knowing look as he drew to the two females. The babe now quite content with her meal she received from her mother. She watched as her husband sat next to her and she held her daughter a bit closer before offering her to her father. She smiled tiredly as Sesshomaru took in his familiar purple crescent moon etched on his daughter's forehead and shock before a smile graced the regal ninja Lord's face as his daughter gazed her golden orbs on her father for the first time before offering him the cutest gum filled smile.

"How long?"

Seshomaru's quiet yet strong voice broke through her thoughts and since he entered the room Midoriko looked away from her family. She wanted to keep that vision of her daughter and husband for whatever little time she could.

"Not long. Kaeda-chan says that the only reason I'm still as lucid as I am is because of my ninja training and advanced healing. Even that and Kaede's medical experience aren't enough to stop my bleeding."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sesshomaru looked at his wife, "Her name?"

Midoriko contemplated the question for a long time, she was expecting her entire pregnancy for her husband and old friend to name the babe, though Sesshomaru was also hoping for a boy.

"Kagome."

"Kagome Taisho it is then." Sesshomaru agreed

They sat there in the delivery room of their compound in silence basking in the unity of their little family while they could, taking turns holding their little Kagome. It was only for a few minutes more before Midoriko laid back after handing their daughter to her husband for what she knew would be the last time. A small smile glowed upon her face though, their child was healthy and strong and she just knew great things would come from this baby. Her baby. And with those thoughts Lady Taisho closed her eyes for the last time.

Sesshomaru looked sadly on the form of his once wife. A tear escaping one of his eyes as he, mindful of his young heir in his arms, kisses his wife for the last time, and walks out of the room giving the remaining midwives their orders.

He knew, just as his now deceased wife, his daughter would be great and powerful.

…


	2. Stars Align

Moon Trance

Chapter 1: Stars Align

…

 _ **4 YEARS LATER**_

…

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly at his almost five year old daughter before him. He was her mother was just as stubborn as her child. Though she looked like the spitting image of her, he couldn't help but shiver as his own pair of golden eyes glared back at him. He would never admit it aloud but his heir even at the tender age of four was very intimidating much like he himself was.

Kagome stood in front of her father her raven colored hair pulled back in a set of loose braids that fell over her shoulder. She wasn't letting go of her glare towards the Leader of her clan. In her eyes he was being a bit unreasonable.

"The answer is no Kagome."

Sesshomaru was shocked when her glare intensified. He knew what was about to come.

"But father. You have already trained me in all of the basics. You said yourself I'm a prodigy just like you and mother were. You started at this age, I want to as well."

"It is not up to me but the Hokage." Sesshomaru tried to reason, after his wife's death during his daughter's birth he would be the first to admit that he was protective of his heir. She rarely got to leave the compound and when she did it was with her father for no more than an hour or two..

"And you are capable of speaking with Hokages-sama. I just want to make you and mother proud."

That last one got to Sesshomaru and with a defeated sigh he nodded his resignation. "Very well. We shall speak with the Hokage later this evening. After your training."

It was Kagome's turn to become nervous, the evil glint in her father's eyes was enough to cause her to gulp. Her slight attitude in getting her way to join the Academy would cost her in her ninja training with her father.

…

Kagome was exhausted. Today's training was swordplay, not her strong suit by any means but her father said she was good for someone her age but for one that usually receives higher praise for her training in other areas. Her bow and arrows and Hiraikotsu. It was a smaller version of the real thing but Father said as soon as she got big enough it would be hers.

Tired as she was, that didn't stop her from having an eagerness in her step as she walked alongside her father. She was a little nervous to be going in front of the village leader but her birthday was a few weeks away and she truly wanted nothing more than to join the Academy. She got so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that her father had stopped and she ran straight into a little boy who looked to be a couple of years older than her. And in a very unusual manner of the Taisho heir instead of catching herself she was so distracted she fell right on her bottom earning an amused chuckle from her father and the man in front of them. Her father seemed to know him as well as, because as soon as she and the boy who she bumped into quite literally they shook hands and greeted each other.

Kagome realized that both the males in front of her were related no doubt a father and son duo as the boy appeared to be a carbon copy of his father. Short, spiky brown hair held in a high ponytail; same brown eyes and nose the lips were the only difference between the two as the father's seemed a bit thinner lined than his. The elder male also had two scars on his face one right below his eye and another on the opposite side of his face a little further down. Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the child's input of, "How troublesome."

It earned him a slap from the elder.

"Sesshomaru-sama. This must be Kagome-chan. You always speak so highly of her but it seems your compliments don't do her justice."

Sesshomaru smiled at his old friend despite the Taisho head being a few years older than the Nara head they were paired on a few missions and Sesshomaru held a great deal of respect for the intellectual.

"Kagome. This is Shikaku Nara and his son Shikamaru. Shikaku and I are very old friends." Sesshomaru explained to his child.

"I'm very pleased to meet you both." Kagome bowed slightly to the two of them and Shikaku took the opportunity to nudge Shikamaru harshly in the ribs. He almost mumbled another 'Troublesome.' But figured he would keep silent in front of his dad's friend and his child as he would rather not have another painful reminder to be polite. Sometimes his mom rubbed off on his dad a little too much, he decided.

"It's a please to meet you as well, Sesshomaru-sama, Kagome-san."

"So Sesshomaru-sama, what are you and your only heir doing out of your compound. It's no secret how protective you are." Shikaku noticed said heiress's eye roll at that last part and let out a chuckle at her expense.

"Kagome wishes to join the Academy and I have an appointment with Hokage-sama to speak on her behalf." Sesshomaru noticed his old friend's eyes widen slightly at that bit of information.

"I see then why don't I offer a proposal, Kagome-san will be in the hall during your meeting anyway, allow me to offer up my son as her escort for the rest of the day." Shikaku grinned even wider as it was the Lord's turn for widened eyes. "She'll join the Academy soon no doubt, why not let her play with Shikamaru and his friends the rest of the day. Give her a break from the inside of a different pair of walls."

Kagome waited with baited breath though she already knew her father's answer was going to be … _'No.'_

"Yes."

 _'Say what now! Did he seriously just...'_

"I''m trusting you with my daughter, boy." Sesshomaru let Shikamaru have a taste of his icy glare. "Don't mess up. And be grateful if you were anyone else's child …"

The Lord let his sentence hang as the four and six year old were both left speechless at the audacity of their fathers.

Shikamaru saying the only thing that truly summed up their situation.

"Troublesome."

…

"Do you really think she's ready for the Academy already?"

The two males who walked away from their children began talking as they headed towards the Hokage Tower.

"Physically probably beyond ready. Mentally I'm even more sure. I just don't believe I'm quite ready yet."

"She is you and Midoriko-chan's child, why would she not be a prodigy?" Shikaku knew the Lord's wife very well she was a year ahead of him in the Academy and as far as the older ninjas went she was one of the nicest, at least to the younger ninja. He had seen that woman in battle before and though he'd never admit it to Sesshomaru his deceased wife was one-hundred and ten percent more terrifying than he.

"At least your child is motivated Shikamaru is probably the laziest child I've ever met." Shikaku grumbled.

His old friend let out a true bellowing laugh, "So you're saying your child is just like you. I could never imagine. I'm surprised Yoshino hasn't put the fear of God in him yet."

The Nara laughed along with his friend realizing he was right, "Perhaps if he had a positive influence in his life he would be a little more motivated."

Sesshomaru lifted his brow, "Are you suggesting my daughter, Shikaku?"

"Well would you disagree with me Sesshomaru?"

 _'The boy does have great potential.'_

"What are you suggesting then Shikaku? Surely we can both agree they are a bit to old for scheduled play dates."

"I'm saying a potential alliance between our clans."

…

"Troublesome."

"Sorry." Kagome began, "I didn't realize that they would burden me on yourself, Shikamaru-san."

"Tch. It's not your fault, and call me Shikamaru. Why do you want to join the Academy so early anyway?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders slightly before answering the older boy, "My dad was a prodigy. So was my mom before she passed. My dad always talks about her. And everyone knows how talented my dad is in the way of the ninja. I just really want to make a name for myself. I want to be my own great ninja, and I hope to surpass both of my parents one day. Protect this village and the Hokage."

"You're well on your way then kid." Shikamaru nodded at her.

Kagome eyed the boy walking on side of her as they headed towards what she soon realized what was the park. His tone wasn't condescending or exaggerated it was just … indifferent.

"So what about you?" the golden eyed girl questioned.

Shikamaru eyed her with a questioning look noticing her pointed ears.

 _'One of her clans features no doubt. Her father has them as well.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes before answering, "Your dreams, ambitions for the future?"

"Become a ninja, get a wife much later on have children so my mother won't nag me about grandkids. Hopefully retire and die of a ripe old age."

"I'm four and even I realize how mundane that sounds." deadpanned the younger child and at his shrug of indifference she rolled her eyes and continued, "Don't you want to push yourself? Surpass every goal you set out for yourself?" The boy once again shrugged his shoulders and Kagome sighed to herself. She thrived on challenging herself, bettering herself and she couldn't bring herself to understand the average boy. So lost in thought she jumped slightly when Shikamaru decided to speak once again.

"C'mon those are my friends. I'll introduce you to them."

Kagome looked up and saw a few boys, one full figured boy with red swirls on his cheeks eating a bag of chips, another with spiky blonde hair and whisker like marks on his face Kagome could sense two chakra signatures from him and that confused her greatly she made a mental mark to ask her father about it when they were back home. There was another boy with black hair and wearing a very thick coat considering it was summer, she couldn't tell what color his eyes were as he was wearing a pair of just as thick sunglasses.

Kagome smiled nervously at the group of boys.

 _'I wonder how father is doing with that meeting?'_

…

Sarutobi looked at the silver haired ex ANBU carefully.

Sesshomaru hadn't aged a bit, and not only because part of the Taisho clan's kekkai genkai was their near everlasting youth and healing abilities. He truly was the spitting image of his father as well especially when he wore his hair in the traditional Taisho clan leader's braid.

"I'm not saying I don't trust your judgment, Sesshomaru. I need to evaluate her ability myself. It has to be official since we are no longer in war; there is no imperative need for the village children to be entered into the Academy."

"I understand, Hokage-sama. Kagome has personally asked me for this meeting with you concerning her entering the Academy. My daughter tends to be very determined when it comes to her training. I have no idea where she gets it from."

"Indeed." Sarutobi agreed, knowing full well what a crock that last statement was. Midoriko and Sesshomaru had been a very motivated power couple within his army of ninjas.

"What would you suggest happen in order for you to assess Kagome's power and skills?"

"If you are certain of your claim about how gifted your daughter is I shall grant her a teacher. For one month, my appointed sensei shall gauge her skill level and if they deem it she shall be allowed entrance into the Academy. I will also need a personal favor from you Sesshomaru."

Sarutobi took a puff out of his familiar pipe watching to blow out in a direction away from the Lord as he knew this clan to have a sensitive nose as well.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. My Kagome will be thrilled with the news."

"I'm sure she'll do you and her mother proud." agreed the aged ninja.

Sesshomaru was sure of it too.

"Now about that favor …"

…

As he walked out of the Hokage Tower he noticed Shikaku waiting up for him.

"I haven't been stuck in that compound that long? Surely you aren't stalking me because you miss me?" Sesshomaru asked walking in step with his old friend.

"It has been that long. Why don't I treat you to some barbecue and you and I can continue our discussion of our children."

"Very well. If you are sure your wallet can handle this Sesshomaru's appetite."

"We have got to get you to stop referring to yourself in third person." laughed Shikaku as the two men headed towards the nearby restaurant.

…

Kagome found that Shikamaru's friends weren't as troublesome as he made them out to be. After the introduction of Chouji, Naruto and Shino, Kagome realized they were all part of sub-clans. Not outlandish like the Hyuuga or Uchiha were. Kagome knew the Nara and Taisho clans were somewhere in between the two. And even though she didn't recognize Naruto's surname she just knew he had to be somehow related to the Fourth. He was her favorite Hokage to study and she had almost all of his pictures memorized, and Naruto, he looked too much like the famed man to not be of his blood.

Kagome let out an extraordinary sneeze giving away her position. As soon as she regained her barrings Naruto had already bounced up to her and before she knew it had grabbed her shoulder and with overemphasis hollered out so the other boys could hear, "Tag you're it!" before he scurried off finding a secure hiding place.

After he disappeared from her sight, Kagome allowed the shocked look to fall from her face only to be replaced by a scowl. "Damn daddy! Always talking about me!"

Kagome shut her eyes and began counting to 200. She decided since it wasn't exactly fair she got picked for 'it' she would just stretch her senses out a bit to feel for the boys chakra. After all they never went into full detail about which set of rules they would follow.

Kagome hurriedly finished counting as she found Shikamaru's chakra signature and she disappeared out of sight causing Chouji and Naruto to blink owlishly at where the younger girl was once standing.

Kagome shunshined and appeared before Shikamaru and before she fully grasped the situation she pounced, right on top of a very much sleeping Nara boy.

Kagome knew what was happening but she had already launched herself and was heading straight for the boy she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for impact. Impact happened but, as the Taisho heiress peeked through one of her lids she realized, impact was all that happened. The topaz eyed girl opened both of her eyes and felt her brow tick in annoyance.

Shikamaru never once awoke from his slumber.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru. Shiiikaaaamarrrruuu!" hollered Kagome and when that didn't work she poked him in the chest, arm, face. Nothing was arrousing the boy until Kagome heard from beneath her, "Troublesome girl, can you get off of me now?"

Kagome felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she glared at the close eyed boy. "You've been faking the entire time?" she questioned still sitting atop the heir.

"Not the entire time. I was asleep until you catapulted yourself on top of me."

The girl blushed just a bit brighter as she realized she was still on top of said boy she quickly got up and began chastising the older boy.

"You do know it is very impolite to fall asleep during someone's first game of tag."

"This is your first game?" questioned the lazy boy, still laying down but brown eyes no longer closed.

"Well yeah." mumbled Kagome losing her ire at the boy's shocked question

"Don't they have other kids in your compound?"

"Well yeah but all we really do is train." answered back Kagome, "Some of the really young kids play a few games here and there but I usually just train."

Shikamaru looked at the girl with a disbelieving look at her remark. In normal people's minds he was sure she would be a part of the really young kids she grouped outside of herself.

"Well it's a good thing you have me now then, I suppose."

Kagome looked at him shocked and barely stuttered out, "What do you mean?"

"I can make sure you don't drive yourself training, of course. I can make sure you relax every now and then."

Kagome managed to shake off her stupor and reply to the boy, "That might not scare me so much if I wasn't so sure you tend to confuse relaxed and lazy."

She couldn't take the smile off of her face as the boy merely shrugged his shoulders and told her it was basically, "Same difference."

"It's getting close to supper. Why don't we find our dads see how Sesshomaru-sama's meeting with the Hokage went."

Kagome agreed saying good-bye to the other three boys as she hurriedly trailed after Shikamaru. Once she caught up she couldn't help but look up at him every once and a while, hoping he wouldn't notice as a certain thought was on her mind.

He noticed.

"What?" he asked her never stopping his pace or bothering to glance down at her and for the first time since she caught up with the older boy she looked away from him and ahead of her as she thought of the best way to bring it up.

"Earlier when I jumped you, you said I was going to have you around now …" she stopped trying to figure out how she should word the next part but apparently she took a little too long as Shikamaru stopped in front of a popular barbecue place.

"Well I figure since our dads are old friends apparently and mine especially was pushing so hard for us to hang out we're friends now. Unless you don't want to be?" the six year old finished it off as a question he knew from his experience with girls like Ino and Sakura that most girls didn't really fancy being a boy's friend though Shikamaru assumed different after Kagome had such a fun afternoon with him and the guys.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock before she shook her head, "I'd really, really like to be your friend, Shikamaru-san. I never really had a friend before. I mostly just spar with my cousin Miroku but he already started the Academy last year. I don't get to train with him like we used to."

Shikamaru nodded as he ruffled the girl's hair, "Well friends do more than just spar together. They do just about everything together. Our dads are in their apparently they got hungry after they left us." Shikamaru held open the cloth door for the girl to enter the building first.

It didn't take too long to find the two men, Kagome shook her head as she looked at the seven empty plates as Shikaku looked on in slight disbelief.

"I'm sorry about my father, Shikaku-sama." bowed Kagome to the man across from her father, the girl sat down next to the silver haired man as Shikamaru took a seat aside his own father.

"It's quite alright, Kagome-chan. It's my fault, I forgot exactly how monstrous your father's appetite can be. Why don't you kids order something since it doesn't seem like Sesshomaru will be finished anytime soon."

The two glanced at the menus before them neither of them missing the growl escaping Sesshomaru's throat. As soon as he finished his plate and the children had theirs placed in front of them the Taisho Lord spoke.

"Kagome, I spoke with the Hokage. It is as I expected despite my praise on behalf of your skills; without official analogizing of your profile Hokage-sama cannot tell if you are ready for the Academy."

Kagome let out a sad sigh but before she could speak her father continued, "Which is why he decided to assign you a teacher to gauge your skill level, test your abilities and if everything goes well begin teaching you things you do not know yet."

The biggest smile he had ever seen on his daughter's face entered his line of sight and he had to force himself to continue to tell her the rest.

"He will train you for a month." Sesshomaru looked at Shikaku who urged him with his eyes to tell them the rest, "It was at a price though, Hokage-sama has asked me of a favor." at Kagome's look of shock he continued, "I am to become a jounin instructor to a group of genin until I deem them ready enough for the Chuunin Exams."

At the end of Sesshomaru;s speech, Shikaku bursted into hysterical laughter and much to the silver haired man's dismay, his daughter did as well.

 _'Honestly I won't be that bad of a teacher.'_

…

Preview Chapter 2: Kagome glared coldly at the boy in front of her. No way in hell was she going to be able to pull this off./ Sesshomaru sighed as he eyed the class of potential students before him no way when the time comes he would be able to train such a pathetic lot of kids. / Shikamaru looked at his father in disbelief there was no way he heard the old man right.


	3. Connected

Moon Trance

Inuyasha x Naruto Crossover Story

Pairing: Shikamaru x Kagome

Chapter 2: Teamwork

…

Kagome huffed to herself as she tried peeking between her now soaking wet bangs.

"That was a good try Kagome-chan … perhaps next time you can take a few steps on the water."

Kagome's eyes took on a darker tone as she eyed the older girl in front of her. She was nice enough Kagome had thought but she was a relentless sensei for sure.

Kurenai Yuhi, she was a beautiful teenager, strong kunoichi and absolutely brilliant at genjutsu if the rumors were to be believed. At first the young and hopeful ninja in training was beyond ecstatic to be mentored by the Chunin. At least until this lesson occurred. Walking on water was apparently a lot more difficult than she had originally anticipated.

And Kurenai-sensei's optimism was having a very opposite affect on the almost five year old girl.

The 16 year old kunoichi smiled to herself as she watched the Taisho heir. She was a lot more fierce than she had originally assumed. Her smile turned to a line of worry as she felt the breeze blow her dark wavy hair which was held in a high pony tail in her face, watching as Kagome shivered from the slight whisk of air.

She held back from questioning the girl as she knew what the child wanted was to join the academy and ninjas should never be coddled despite how adorable she secretly thought they were.

Kagome stopped her body from shaking as she fueled her hands with chakra before placing them on the surface of the water to lift herself out of the river.

 _'This was going to be a long day. I wonder what Shikamaru is doing?'_

…

Shikamaru laid back with his body leaning against the warm grass, gazing at all of the clouds as he passed. The six year old remembering the conversation he held with his father after they had parted ways from the Taisho.

 _'You seem to be fairly good friends with Taisho-sama."_

 _Shikaku knew that while it wasn't a question, his son's statement had wanted some type of explanation of how he knew the practical stranger._

" _Sesshomaru and myself were placed on a few missions before but we became really close after almost seven years ago."_

 _Shikamaru knew that when his father managed to get close to someone in that time period it wasn't due to common interests. The Great Kyuubi Attack was a history lesson most kids learned of even before entering the Academy._

" _Why haven't we ever seen them before. Kagome's younger than me and my other friends' but I still should have seen her around the village before."_

" _Ah. Sesshomaru-san had a wife once, Midoriko-chan. They were very close..."_

" _She died in battle?" questioned the Nara boy._

" _Something like that. Kagome-chan never really got the chance to meet her. But that just ensured in her mind she would live up to both her parents' names."_

 _Shikamaru didn't say anything else to continue the conversation, even when his father spoke to him again. He felt like he had asked something he shouldn't have, like he invaded the younger girl's privacy._

" _Sesshomaru is letting his last reminder of his broken family stretch her wings a little. She's taken a very strong liking to you as well, son. Just do me a favor watch out for that kid."_

Shikamaru knew she was training with that strange red eyed woman but he promised he would find the younger girl as soon as she finished with her training.

"Hey Shikamaru! Stop being such a lazy ass! Let's go!"

He eyed the blond boy a few feet away and conceded it would be a few hours until Kagome was finished and it wouldn't kill him to give some of his time to Naruto and Chouji.

…

Kurenai eyed the talented girl before her watching as a bright smile lit up the little Taisho's face as she finally walked across to the other side of the river.

"Kurenai-sensei! I did it! I finally did it!"

The black haired teenager smiled just as brightly as her student as she watched the four year old act like a four year old child. She had to admit though she had an exceptional amount of chakra control especially when one considered just how much it was she held. If rumor was to be trusted the Taisho clan held not only their regular chakra reservoirs but a second vessel of chakra. One much more raw and animalistic than a normal person's chakra.

The sixteen year old was cut out of her thoughts as Kagome ran this time back across the river and she smiled widely at her pupil eager to get started on the next part of her training.

"Your mother was an exceptional master of genjutsu. I suppose it's time to see if you're going to be just as talented."

And with that the kunoichi made the familiar hand sign and drew the young girl into a pretty weak mind illusion waiting to see if she would be able to break free.

…

 _'Kagome, Kagome the bird in the cage, When oh when will it come out. In the night of dawn the crane and turtle slipped. Who is behind you now?'_

Kagome found herself in a playground much like the one she played in with Shikamaru and her friends. Only this one she knew was the playground next to the Academy. As her eyes trailed over her surroundings she found a girl around her age with a familiar blue tint to her hair and the almost five year old found herself walking up to her.

Her footsteps must have grabbed the girl's attention and she stopped singing her song and turned around to face the Taisho heir, who felt her mouth drop open at the sight of amethyst eyes staring into her gold.

…

Kurenai wondered if this was the right genjutsu to place the girl under. Sure Kagome is a prodigy much like the stoic Uchiha Itachi but perhaps showing her what her mother looked like was a bit much, and not just because it was a more advanced jutsu.

She did not dwell long on it however as she saw Kagome open her eyes and much like in the genjutsu her ruby orbs met Kagome's gold eyes.

Kurenai would have expected questions, ones along the lines of, _'You knew my mother? 'Why would you show me her? Who do you think you are?'_

Those weren't any of the things she asked, in fact she did not ask anything at all merely told her young teacher a quiet, "Thank you." And Kurenai knew that today's lesson was over. She nodded her head and before she could finish her sentence, "You're dismissed." Kagome had ran from her sight.

…

Kagome really didn't know how to feel seeing a young version of her mother for the first time and looking so much like her daughter at that. The young girl did know one thing she wanted to find Shikamaru, she didn't know the why to that either but her second chakra reservoirs were adamantly trying to seek the boy out and she allowed it to encompass her senses leading to where she knew the Nara boy would be.

…

Sesshomaru stopped as he felt his daughter's chakra from the academy, he frowned as he stretched his senses out and read her aura, Confusion laced through his heir but he let a bittersweet smile show on his face as he realized her more instinctual based chakra led her to where Shikaku's boy was playing with his friends. He needed a talk with his old friend sooner than he had originally anticipated.

He fought down his urge to run after his daughter, if she needed him her animalistic side would have led her to him, instead he disdainfully turned his attention back to his paperwork explaining why he would not be teaching the group of children the Hokage picked out for him to teach.

He could hear the old man already saying how alike he and the Copycat were.

…

Shikamaru was practing playing ninja with Naruto and Kiba when he felt a very large energy source head his way, before he could think twice though Kagome had tackled him to the ground, he didn't register anything but the pain in the back of his head and it took him several more minutes to hear Kagome's anxious apologies before he sat up getting dizzy in the process. He vaguely heard her say something bout a concussion and healing before his head was engulfed in a warm comforting chakra and his pain slowly started to dissipate from his body.

"I'm so sorry Shikamaru-kun. I was thinking of my training today with Kurenai-sensei and I kind of lost control of my chakra."

He watched the dark haired girl rambling in nervousness as his senses slowly returned to him.

"Troublesome …" he began and stopped momentarily when he saw her dejected look, "but I was going to look for you when your training finished anyway. You're out early today?"

Kagome blinked owlishly at Shikamaru-kun and answered without hesitation, "I learned to walk on water and cancel out a mid level genjutsu."

The way she spoke at the genjutsu was the hint that that was the reason behind her chakra flair up but he didn't question her further mostly because both of those things she described accomplishing were Chunin level achievements. He stood up as Kiba and Naruto finally came out of their hiding spots probably figuring he fell asleep on them as he's been known to do.

"Who's the girl?"

Kiba's gruff voice broke what little tension they had at the two boys' arrival and he and Kagome both smiled when Naruto answered excitedly, "That's Kagome-chan, datteboyo! She's our new friend."

"I fell and hit my head, Kagome-chan helped heal me up a little bit." Shikamaru told the other two, who after his words noticed the blood on his shirt that the Nara had even failed to notice.

"Hn. You're no good injured playing this game. You sure you didn't hurt yourself on purpose so you'd have an excuse to go home?" Kiba questioned.

Shikamaru raised a brow at the boy before answering, "No way! And have my mom complain about hurting myself?"

Kagome worried her lip at their exchange not knowing who the boy beside Naruto was and she didn't have time to dwell as Shikamaru spoke up once more, "Kagome will come with me to my house make sure I make it there you guys keep playing I'll be fine."

Kiba shook his head and ran off while Naruto gave one last worried look before waving to them both and heading off after Kiba while Kagome and Shikamaru made there way towards the village.

Kagome glanced at Shikamaru thinking about why her chakra and senses led her to him of all people. Kagome remembered a story Lady Kaede had told her about her grandmother and grandfather had met the pull Inutaisho had felt to her grandmother was described the same way her chakra had reacted earlier when she was upset. Her thinking caused her to slightly lag behind Shikamaru and she found herself glaring at the boy subconsciously due to her confusion. There was no way that that pull she felt was for the same reason as her grandparents.

…

Shikaku had listened to Sesshomaru's explanation of what he felt and his brows knitted together tightly. Sure he nonchalantly hinted at an arranged marriage eventually but he felt he still had some time before having to explain such things to his boy. Though according to the Taisho head it had already been decided apparently while very rare it is possible for those of his clan to have their 'chakra' pick out a perfect mate. It was a balance of the person's own wants and those of the clan matters of the soul yet at the same time making a compromise with the body to ensure their clans strength.

"What do you think?" Sesshomaru's voice drew Shikaku from his thoughts and he nodded his assent. I'll tell Shikamaru when I return home. I assume you'll be telling Kagome-chan as well."

When Sesshomaru nodded both men wished the other a solid "Good luck." before parting ways.

…

Yoshino was a very kind woman though a bit overbearing though with a son as lazy as Shikamaru-kun it was probably to be expected.

"I can't thank you enough for healing up Shikamaru like you did, Kagome-chan." the brown haired woman spoke.

"It was my pleasure, and the least I could do since I was the run to literally run into him."

Yoshino hummed and smiled at Kagome's answer while washing the blood out of Shikamaru's hair to make sure it all got out. His blood stained shirt was already soaking preparing to be washed.

Kagome turned her head at the sight, feeling a little nostalgic at the sight of mother and son.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open and a few moments later Shikaku-sama walked through the door.

"I'm not even going to ask." he mumbled as he took in the sight laid in front of him before he turned to Kagome and informed her her father was returning home and she should hurry along before it got too late.

Kagome nodded and bidding Yoshino and Shikaku-sama and Shikamaru-kun farewell shunshined out of their home leaving a shocked Shikaku and Yoshino and a bored Shikamaru in her absence.

"I think you two might want to sit down to hear me out …" began Shikaku

…

" _I felt your aura today, Kagome-chan."_

It did not take but a few moments for Sesshomaru to appear a little after his daughter in their family home nor did it take long for him to explain the current situation.

 _'Your 'beast' has chosen you a potential mate. One to rise you and our clan higher than ever before.'_

Her mind flashed to a vision of Shikamaru and her father's words continued in her head.

 _'Your aura will seek to find him out. Now as your friend, eventually your best friend and then one day a very high chance of him as your mate. You are still young and that is a very long way to go, I think you already know who your 'chakra' has chosen as well. Shikaku and I have already discussed the idea of a marriage between you two. For now continue your activities as usual, your training and continue making friends.'_

"How troublesome."

…

Shikamaru looked at his father in disbelief. There was no way he heard the old man out.

"Isn't mated a bit of an outdated term?"

Shikaku smirked at his wife's question, leave it to Yoshino to partially break the silence with an unexpected question.

"Not for the Taisho clan. When they mate or marry it's for life. They're power and life sources become almost one to ensure the survival and growth of their clan and its members. Kagome-chan's chakra has chosen Shikamaru as he friend and as they get older their bond will grow to something more. Sesshomaru assures me it won't be due to her life force and chakra calling out to his. A trait of this clan is more like a beacon to point out what would happen naturally on its own. Which is why as clan leader I've agreed with Taisho-sama on the arranged marriage of our only heirs."

Shikaku's words left a biting silence in their home until once again Yoshino broke it with her thoughts.

"At least I won't have to force him to find a girl to date."

…

End Chapter 2

Preview Chapter 3: It had been two and a half weeks. She didn't know why she was ignoring him, her soul sought out for his but she just couldn't find it in herself to face him now that he knew and instead she once more threw herself into training with Kurenai-sensei. / He knew it was troublesome but he finally decided Kagome had had enough space to sort things threw. He was to be her husband when he got older and they couldn't exactly go on ignoring each other like this. / "Congratulations!" started the Hokage, "You are officially an academy student now."


End file.
